Age Of Sentinels
by SpideyManz
Summary: Peter Parker didn't compete in The war with The Avengers and the X-Men. However, he was enslaved with Erik and the rest of the mutants as the Sentinels rise and destroy every last mutant. Can Spidey and his pals rise against the machines, and work out their differences with Erik, to save mankind, and the mutants?


The world as we know it, was gone. Destroyed, by the damn government and their killer machines. The X-Men we're heavily involved to start this war. His wife was alive and well, and his daughter was also okay. But Peter was considered a mutant. So he fled from his apartment, running with other heroes here and there. Not until he made a mistake. He wanted to be off the grid, he made a tracker that would make him be untrackable. But the mutant magneto and his brotherhood had a fight with the Good mutants. I was involved with the fight. Me, Rogue, Logan, Charles, Storm, Carol, Tony, and Wade went against, Erik, Raven, Quicksilver, The Juggernaut, Jean, Psylocke, and other anti-heroes I don't seem to remember. Thats when they came, killed most of the mutants with us. Thank God none of us was hurt or killed. But I thought wrong. Apparently Erik thought differently of me. That bastard took a punch at me. He uses his power of magnetism to make sure I wouldn't move. I tried to push the metal that looked like it could be for a house. The heroes had no choice but to leave. "I'll get you erik, and your brotherhood of mutants!!" I was screaming my ass off. They laughed at my words. They thought Peter Parker was dead and stupid enough to trust them. Peter Parker wasn't dead, yet. His costume torn to shreds. His face seeable. Once his mask was torn up, he didn't care to take it off. He lays there, helpless to save the other civilians and his fellow teammates, being slaughtered at the moment. Peter could hear the scream and cries of the people as he tried to get up. The People were encouraging him to get up, to help them, as he was the world's greatest superhero. Was he? Peter later answered the question to the heroes of the community. At the moment, he was worried about his family. He got onto his knee and then slowly gotten up. He staggered for awhile as peter regain his balance. He focused his eyes on the burning building close to him, and ran toward the building. He broke through the door and covered his face from the oncoming smoke. He looked in and spotted no one. "Must've been a distraction for me. Those fuckers." I went out of there and let me tell you, hearing those cries for help wasn't pleasant. I helped whoever I could. There was this little girl, she-. She was looking for her mother and father. I told her everything was going to be alright. That we'll all be okay. The girl came with me when we saw other survivor's. They were all nice and sweet. They didn't like killers to me. I sat with a couple of them. "What are we going to do for the next month. We can't keep these people. They're draining our food and supplies. Especially our water. What do you think Spidey?" I sat there and before I could answer, That's when that damn robot appeared, he murdered those people, they were all so nice. I looked for the girl, and I ran over to her. "I'll see my momma and papa soon. Thank you minster Spidey. You were my favorite h-hero..." I couldn't believe she was dead. Out of all us people, I should've been the one. I ran with two other people, Elizabeth and Gwen was their names. We went into a abandoned building and stayed the night there. "This is a bad timing and all, but, what's your names?" They told me, and I told them mine. They we're surprised, the guy who took photographs of spiderman was Peter Parker. "I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to be a hero. To fail everyone in the end." Elizabeth told me this, "Everyone looks up to you Peter, they believe in you. Even I do. Your the only hero who hasn't gone rouge on us. We still believe that your going to save us all from this." I smiled at this. It was so comforting, for a second I thought was speaking to my wife and kid. I took off my mask and smiled at them, I guess some tears were flowing down. "Thanks, that means a lot. You both remind me of someone I once known and loved." We all slept after this talk, I slept by myself of course, Elizabeth and Gwen slept with each other.

The night was quiet and calm. The following morning ruined my day. I wasn't too happy to see Mt fellow comrades when me and Elizabeth searched for something to eat in the nearby stores. I once heard them when we entered the store. Magneto was naming someone who could help us. Something that sounded like Frost. Something Frost. I didn't care who it was. I didn't care who it was. I wanted Erik's head. I spotted Carol and the gang. But I noticed someone was missing. Where did he-. I now realized something, Charles was dead. And magneto proclaimed himself as leader. My friends were held captive, maybe some of them was joining with the Brotherhood of mutants. Elizabeth then asked what I was looking at. I told her to be quiet, as my Spidey sense went off. The Juggernaut grabbed me and hurled me toward a building. Those sentinels will come soon, then we'll be dead. "Round two then." I said before dusting off the sand and concrete off my shoulders. Looks like Cain was on my list. I was done with mockery and the talking. This was a new world now, everyone has to fend for themselves, and no hero can save them. I wasn't a hero, well to me at least. I let those people down, that little girl. I didn't even get her name. Erik sent his attack dogs after me. Cain came running at me, I dodge out of the way and faced the other mutants. Raven came with the first punch. She was strong at first, but as the fight went on and on, they we're all weakened. I wasn't. I had my reasons, the main reason was for the little girl. She gave me hope, hope for this, this ass of a world. I kicked raven back, then psylocke gave me her shot. She kicked me in the chest, then a left hook followed. I caught her fist after that bad right hook. She was caught in a dilemma, she searched for her weapon. I let go of her fist and performed a right hook myself. She flew into raven. Cain wasn't finished though. Not quite yet. I raised my wrist to his running legs and webbed then together. He landed on the ground and tried to get back up, I had a running start, but I thought of a soccer ball when I kicked his head. Erik must've been pissed, he sent the one person I really hated the most, Jean.

End of Chapter One.

/Hopefully this'll fill you in while I'm still writing the second chapter for Spidey Kills the Marvel Universe. Let me know if this one is interesting.


End file.
